


Pop

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: All my Beloved (Awful) Children [7]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alien Biology, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, alien/xeno Hux, blowjob, bug preg, fluids and blood, house centipede, nonlethal alien-esque chestpopper, weird childbirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8192140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: After Hux becomes pregnant from a bout of unprotected sex, he and Ren are faced with the reality that neither of them know what to expect while Hux is expecting.The unexpected is truly unexpected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so a while ago I was talking with The_Archivist and they said 'chestbursters' and suggested to me ways to make it nonlethal so here we are, combining it with my Cool New Kink, bug preg.  
> funfact: Rory means 'red king', I thought it was cute and fitting  
> special shoutout to two people on DA who supported me in my endeavors in doing bug mpreg with a harmless centipede baby

**Pop**

Hux, as Ren had learned, was most definitely not human. His blood was more purple than red when exposed to oxygen, his core temperature was lower than healthy for a human, he had no navel, and most importantly, his reproductive system was a bundle of confusion. While like a human male, he could be pleasured with anal sex, to be impregnated, he had to perform oral on a partner.

Originally he had just thought Hux hated the taste of cum, since he refused to let Ren come in his mouth, but as it turned out, Hux's anatomy was very different. He wasn't sure exactly how it worked, but if he came down Hux's throat, there was a chance that a few months later, a little Ren-Hux hybrid baby would be born.

It was accidental, that he discovered this.

Hux had just been sucking him off, taking him in deep without trouble, since his throat was quite literally made for it with no gag reflex. Then he'd done something new, finger him roughly while he was doing so, and since he was already so hard, Ren had come without warning. Hux tried to pull away, but still ended up with a mouthful. Spitting it out did nothing as he felt it going down his throat. He huddled up against the bed, burying his face in his knees.

"Oh gods, oh gods..."

"H-Hux? You okay?"

"No!"

"I'm sorry for no warning- I didn't know I would get pushed over the edge."

"I'm so stupid. Pfassk, of course this would happen!"

"What would happen?"

"I'm going to get pregnant because of this, I just know it!"

"...No...?"

"Yes! My species get impregnated through oral intercourse, why do you think I never let you come in my mouth? Oh gods... We're in the middle of a war, we can't take care of a baby..."

" _What?_ "

"Kriff, Ren, what do we do?"

"Well- how long does it take until we'll know for sure if you're pregnant?"

"Once an egg is fertilized, a week..."

"Only a week?" He was pretty sure that it was supposed to be around a month, at least.

"It only takes three months for the baby to gestate for my species. Maybe a little longer, since it's going to have more human DNA."

"Do you want to get cleaned up and go to bed instead of continuing?" Hux nodded.

-

One week later Ren was rubbing Hux's back as he vomited in the 'fresher during the middle of the night. There was no mistaking that this was a side effect of pregnancy, and he could sense the little life force inside of his partner. After a few minutes of dry heaving into the toilet, Hux asked miserably, "Do you think I'm pregnant?"

"I can sense the baby."

Hux groaned.

"Still want a medical droid to do a test?"

"Yes."

-

The droid only further confirmed it, and provided a scan of what looked like absolutely nothing except for a vague spot on the image. It pointed that out as the embryo, which Hux blatantly refused to look at. Ren wasn't sure why exactly he didn't want to see it, but didn't bother him.

-

Hux's stomach started to swell a few weeks later as his nightly nausea faded away, a gentle curve only noticeable when he took off his shirt. Ren tried to get his hands on it as much as possible, much to Hux's dismay. He'd snuck up behind him while he was changing to do so, and Hux huffed.

"Why are you so keen on touching me, lately?"

"I just think you're cute."

"I'm not _cute,_ Ren. I'm a General." He finished pulling off his shirt and dropped it onto his desk chair with his other clothes. 

"Your stomach is rounding out, I just want to feel it."

"Why? It's... unusual."

"I'm excited about the baby." He kissed Hux's neck.

"Don't talk about the baby."

"Why not?"

"I don't know how I feel about it yet, so I don't want to talk about it." Hux pulled away, heading towards the 'fresher.

-

The next symptom seemed to be paranoia. That was both good and bad for Ren. On one hand, Hux always sought him out, seeming to realize that because Ren was force sensitive, he would be able to sense if anything bad was coming. He got to spend a lot more time with Hux. On the other hand, it meant Hux was a mess of anxiety. He was agonizing over everything to the point where it was getting unhealthy. He stayed up most of the night working and looking over things, and worried nonstop about anything going wrong, convinced that without his constant supervision, something terrible was going to happen.

Thankfully, it only lasted for the second month, and it was easy enough to solve by knocking Hux out with the force at night, giving him extra reassurance that everything was fine because he could sense it was, regardless of whether or not he was actually using the force, Hux couldn't tell, and just following him around all day for the extra feeling of security.

By then Hux's belly was noticeably swollen once he took off his uniform shirt, his sleep tees and undershirt unable to hide the bump. In their quarters Hux unconsciously kept a hand over it, which Ren decided not to point out in case Hux would stop. He continued putting his hands on Hux as much as he could.

As the last feelings as paranoia finally faded away over a few days, Hux seemed worn out. He sat on the edge of the bed and exhaled heavily, hunching his shoulders. Ren reached over to rub his back from where he was already lying. 

Hux suddenly gasped, both of his hands going to his belly. 

"What is it?"

"Moving."

"What?"

"The baby's moving."

"Really?" Ren sat up, edging over so he could place his hand over Hux's stomach. Sure enough, there was a light feeling of something moving around just beneath the skin. It wasn't kicking like he expected, but it felt like something squirming. Hux shuddered as it pressed against Ren's hand and slid down. "Doesn't feel humanoid... Feels like a-"

"I can assure you, Ren, that it is not a tentacle. That was the whole body."

"Worm?"

" _Ren._ "

"What is it, then?"

"I don't know! How would I know?"

"Your mother never said anything to you?"

"My mother didn't raise me, I never knew her!" Hux snapped. "It's not like I ever did research about what the young of her species looked like, I never planned to have any."

"Sorry. I just thought you'd know what's growing inside you."

"Well I don't."

"That's fine. We'll find out in four weeks."

"Right."

"It sure felt like a worm, though."

"It's _not_ a worm!"

-

As it got bigger, Ren was firmly convinced that whatever it was, it was some oddly shaped worm. He kept his thoughts to himself, since Hux was persistent in saying it wasn't. He supposed he should have been listening to Hux, who could probably feel non-worm characteristics that the baby had due to it being inside of him, but he didn't. Hux offered no further comment about what he thought it was, only complaining that it squirmed around practically nonstop.

Hux's belt got tight, but despite protests from Ren, he kept it on, only loosening it slightly. Now it was easy for any of the crew to see that Hux's belly was swollen through his uniform shirt. A quick scan of surface thoughts revealed that they all knew the cause, and he wondered when Hux had told them. No one said anything, and they all seemed oddly accepting. Maybe it was public knowledge that Hux wasn't fully human, or they just didn't have the time to care.

Whatever the reason, he was glad. Hux got to spend his time ignoring the baby in favor of work, which kept him calm and not as stressed as he could be, and had no distractions.

The harsher symptoms of the first two months seemed to be long gone, Hux's only symptom now being that he was irritable. Nothing too different from how he normally was, so it was hardly a change from what everyone was used to. 

The third month came and passed. Exactly as Hux predicted, the baby was taking longer than expected. While that was a relief to Hux, whom Ren could sense was nervous about giving birth and having to raise a child, it was also a disappointment. He was tired, the baby kept him from sleeping properly, and all his nutrients were being taken. He wanted it to come out already.

-

"I hate being pregnant!" Hux cried, flopping down on his pillow. He was two weeks past the expected due date, and felt absolutely miserable.

Ren rubbed his arm soothingly, "I know you're frustrated, but-"

"I can't get comfortable no matter what I do!"

"It's only been fifteen minutes."

Telling him that was a mistake. Hux pulled the pillow over his face, making an irritated but depressed sound. Then he said something that sounded like 'I hate this.' Turning on the lights, Ren tried to pull the pillow off, but Hux held onto it firmly. 

"Hux. Come out from under there." The redhead reluctantly pulled the pillow down a bit. There were tears in his eyes. "Aw, don't cry."

"I'm tired..."

"I know. Don't get so frustrated. Want me to knock you out with the force?" As a testament to how exhausted he was, despite how much he hated having his thoughts messed with in any way, Hux nodded. He had Hux lay down properly next to him, and then with a hand to his forehead, Hux was unconscious.

-

Ren woke Hux up at his usual time. Instead of the ginger getting up to go to work, Hux grumbled and swatted him away, pulling the blanket over his head. "Hux, you need to get ready for your first shift."

"...Don't want to."

Well, he'd never thought he'd hear the day Hux didn't want to go to work. His immediate fear was that Hux was sick. "Are you okay?"

"Don't feel well..." 

"Are you sick?" Hux made a small noise in response, neither a confirmation nor a negative. "In pain?" It looked like he was nodding underneath the blanket. "...Is the baby coming?"

"I think so." Hux peeked out of the blanket tiredly. Ren helped him sit up, not liking how Hux winced. "Yes, it definitely is."

"I'll send the bridge a message that you'll be missing work due to labor."

"Thank you." Hux leaned against the headboard, closing his eyes. He slipped a hand under his undershirt to rub his stomach.

Ren sent out the message using Hux's datapad. When he turned back to his partner, he was startled as he caught a glimpse of Hux's belly. "What's up with your stomach?" Hux pulled up his shirt a bit to see what Ren meant. His abdomen was tinted red-violet, with a dark line where his navel would have been. Ren traced the line with his finger, and Hux hissed in pain. "Oh-"

"Don't touch that!"

"Sorry. Uh, do you know what that is?"

"No, but don't touch it, it's sore." Hux was rubbing around the line, trying to ease the ache of it. He grimaced as the baby shoved against his hand, making a small bump where its head was. "Ah... that hurts."

"I'm going to take a wild guess that you don't give birth like a human does."

"I don't have a birth canal, Ren."

"So, we've ruled out your entire lower body. Where's it coming out of? Your mouth?"

"Why the pfassk would it come out there?" The baby pressed against his hand again, harder. "Ouch..."

"Comes out the same way it got in?" Ren offered.

"It's not crawling towards my throat, and I'm not nauseous, so I heavily doubt it."

"Do you have any other mysterious holes it could possibly squeeze out of?"

"No." Harder, still, the baby shoved at the walls around it, this time not near Hux's hand. "Ugh... what is this child doing? It bloody hurts!" Suddenly he cried out, "Pfassk!"

"What's wrong?"

"They just bit me!" He rubbed at the sore spot, frowning. The baby squirmed around unhappily.

Ren came to a sudden realization he was sure Hux absolutely would not want to hear. It freaked him out but made perfect sense. "Hux... You're not going to like this idea-"

"Argh!" Another spot, nearer to the dark line. "Blasted thing, stop!"

"Hux!" The redhead looked at him. "I think it needs to make its own way out of you!" Hux stared at him blankly for a few seconds before going very pale. His expression turned to horror.

"Oh gods."

"It'll be fine, I'll call a medical droid up." He grabbed Hux's datapad again, hurriedly typing a message to the medbay. "You'll be fine, I promise."

Finally, the baby shoved at the spot behind the dark line. Hux cried out, doubling over. " _Pfassk!_ " The baby realized that was the correct exit point, and shoved again. Hux groaned.

Finishing the message, Ren turned back to Hux. "Hux? You alright?"

"No! Our child is quite literally trying to burst out of me and it _kriffing hurts!_ " Hux fell forward onto his elbows, and shifted so that he was on his knees. He reached back to pull his shirt up, exposing his whole belly, and grabbed his pillow to put underneath. Ren put a hand on his shoulder blades, massaging gently. He gave a wordless cry as the baby bit harshly at the spot. Finding it somewhat thinner than the other patches it had tried to bite through, it shoved and chewed harder.

"Hux, you need to breathe."

The ginger shook his head, not wanting to listen with the pain. Hux just whined, rocking back and forth as the baby gnawed slowly through the layers constricting it. Whatever it was, the mouth was small, and it wasn't very efficient. Hux eventually started taking ragged breaths between noises of pain.

The medical droid arrived right before the baby made it's first hole. It was just starting to check all of Hux's vitals when suddenly Hux yelled and fluids were gushing from a hole in his belly. The baby gnawed at the edges of the hole, more fluids coming out, with the stain of purplish blood. Hux spread his knees, lowering himself down. He squeezed his eyes shut, gritting his teeth.

The baby, finally having made a large enough exit for itself, shoved through. Hux shouted as it did so, clenching his fists. A mass of blood stained legs and body segments squeezed out, flopping onto the ruined pillow below. It was still for a moment, and then started squirming. Hux shuddered. As the droid looked underneath to inspect the damage, Ren lifted up the baby.

It wasn't a worm, though it looked fairly similar, if worms had armor and lots of legs. Two antennae waved around his fingers as it came to its senses, taking in the world around it. 

Hux lifted his head, panting. Ren brought the baby up to him, letting it inspect the redhead with the antennae. He smiled softly at it. Then he was grimacing and crying out.

"What are you doing?!" Ren demanded, seeing that the droid had just cut down the rest of the dark line with a pair of surgical scissors. It ignored him and pressed up at Hux's belly. "Hey!"

"I am draining the rest of the fluids. It is much easier with a larger incision."

"Give some warning!"

"I thought it better to do while the General was distracted. I am almost done." After getting as much as the fluid out as possible, the droid had Hux remove his shirt and flip over onto his back so it could apply stitches and a bacta patch. After ensuring that Hux's vitals were stable, the droid gave instructions that Hux wasn't to move until his wound was healed, and went back to the medbay.

Ren placed the baby on top of Hux and removed the filthy pillow from the bed, tossing it down the garbage chute. Surprisingly, the blanket underneath was unstained. He went back to Hux's side, climbing next to him on the bed. The baby was testing out walking with its legs, but was wobbly due to being wet. It gave up and settled on Hux's chest, feeling around with its antennae.

"How are you feeling?"

"Physically I feel terrible, exactly like I expected being drained would feel like. I'm going to be sore for days. I'm never giving you oral again."

"That's fine."

"I'm so glad it's finally over. This little one was quite the challenge."

"What do they eat? Humans drink milk, but they've got a set of working mandibles. Do you produce milk?"

"I have no idea."

"Only one way to find out." Ren pinched one of Hux's nipples, ignoring the glare the redhead gave him. It worked, and a bead of milk welled up. The baby stilled for a moment, and then hobbled to it. "See, you do. You did say your chest felt sore a few days ago. Are they getting any?"

"Yeah, they are." Its mandibles were spread, using its mouthparts underneath to feed. Hux ran a few fingers down the baby's trunk, careful not to touch any of the still fragile legs. It seemed pleased, legs twitching while it ate.

Ren leaned down to press a kiss to Hux's forehead. "I'm proud of you."

"Good."

"What do you want to name the baby?"

"Not after any of your family members, that's for sure."

"...I wasn't going to suggest them," Ren lied.

"Vader was on your lips, don't lie to me."

"Fine, I won't. They don't feel like a Vader to me." That was true, the baby gave off a presence that was more similar to Hux's than to anything else. "Hmm... how about Rory? I think it means king, or red, I can't remember."

"That sounds nice. What do you think, Rory?" The baby chased Hux's fingers with its antennae, happy. "I think they like it. Rory it is."

**Author's Note:**

> After this: the bridge crew want to scream when Hux comes back with his giant 30-legged alien baby Rory hanging to the front of his shirt, but hold it in. Hux and Ren are very proud of their Leg Child.
> 
> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr! @Oblioknowlton or @Tinybibmpreg


End file.
